Corrupt Reliable Knowledge
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: This is one of a series of oneshots, this one featuring Takori. No flames, please.


**This is one of a few oneshots I'm doing on the side while I'm working on my BIG fic. Hope you enjoy it! There isn't enough Takori fics, so I figured I'd do one! I enjoy that pairing and I hope you do too. One difference though: Takeru is female here.**

**I don't own Digimon!**

Corrupt Reliable Knowledge

"They'll never understand," Cody muttered as he sauntered down the hallway of Takeru's castle. He had just returned from a run-in with his now-former best friend Yolei. It hadn't gone well, for as soon as Cody mentioned Takeru, the lavender-haired girl was ballistic, not to mention angry. She didn't approve of his and Takeru's relationship, for she understood the blonde succubus too well to not know that Takeru was trouble and immensely dangerous. Of course, Cody didn't believe the first part too much, which had generated the argument that ended with the youngest DigiDestined leaving.

The talk with his grandfather ended better, for Chikara had given him some motivational advice; however, it sounded as if Cody was given a choice on what he felt was right. And that was just like his grandfather. He wouldn't approve nor disapprove of anything; he would leave the decision up to Cody. Of course, Chikara was on board when he found out about Armadillomon, but this was different, especially when it came to a potentially-dark love.

Cody made that decision pretty clear, for he loved Takeru. If Yolei didn't approve of it, that was fine with him. She couldn't tell him what he could and couldn't do.

"Why don't we talk about this for a second, Cody?" Armadillomon suggested, trying to keep up with his partner. He, especially, was concerned for the Child of Reliable Knowledge, for it wasn't like Cody to become enraged or have a hatred for anything. He would be angry or hard sometimes, but he would never develop a complete hatred. But it seemed to be showing, and Armadillomon wanted to calm him down. The shelled Digimon knew he should have stepped between Cody and Yolei when the argument was getting heated, knowing the Child of Sincere Love had a tendency to be blunt and to the point, but what she had said about Takeru had put Cody at the end of his rope. Even Hawkmon heard it and regretted not stopping the two humans. Seeing Cody like this raised fear in Armadillomon.

"What's there to talk about, Armadillomon?" Cody snapped. "You heard what Yolei called TK, didn't you?"

"I heard it, and I know it wasn't the nicest of words, but maybe..."

"I don't want to hear it! I can't forgive her for that! I'll _never_ forgive her!" Cody stopped, angry tears rolling down his face. "So what if TK's a succubus and had a dark past? That doesn't change how much she cares for me and I about her. I love her, forget the fact that she's a creature of darkness. Yolei just doesn't want to accept it..." The tears welled up faster. "then we can't be friends. My grandfather told me to make the right decision, and this is the right decision. I'm following my heart."

"And it's with _her_?" Armadillomon's use of the last word had an edge to it.

Cody didn't answer. Instead, he continued down the hallway to meet Takeru, hoping his partner wasn't on board with Yolei. Next to Takeru, Armadillomon was one of the remaining friends he could rely on. The others, however, didn't understand at all. And he knew Yolei would spread the word around to the other DigiDestined, warning them to stay away from him.

…

"That should do it," Takeru added the last of the ingredients to a potion she was working on. She smiled wickedly, proud of its success and looking forward to casting the spell on her beloved Cody. She wasn't a huge advocate on the age of her lovers, for they had all been around her human age, which was seventeen, as opposed to her real age of three hundred years. Cody, however, was another story, for he was around fifteen. Her spell would change all of that. That is, if Cody desired it.

"It shouldn't be too difficult," Patamon chirped, flapping over to her and dragging a dark green halter dress. "Especially when Cody loves you and is starting to move farther away from his so-called friends.

"Specifically that bitch Yolei," added the succubus, motioning for her Digimon to leave the dress on a chair in the corner. "She must know a lot about me to hate me. I mean, she wasn't there during my kills."

"Nor when you seduced Tai to an early grave."

"Tai couldn't handle my beauty is all." Takeru tossed her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. "Who knows, he could have been my next mate."

"On top of the fifteen you've had before?" Patamon remembered Takeru's history with her mates, and none of them ended well throughout her three centuries. Some rejected her love...and paid the price, some had lost their hearts to her, and the majority of them died from sexual intercourse like Tai.

"Again, they couldn't handle it. They were all weak." Takeru turned away from the completed potion to the dress she was going to wear for the ceremony. "Mortals are such fragile creatures."

"So how's Cody any different?" Patamon raised a fine eyebrow at this.

Takeru thought about the boy in question for a second, remembering how Cody voluntarily fell for her, as opposed to the others. She didn't even have to try to seduce him to pull him to her side, nor did Cody die like the others. Yes, the Child of Reliable Knowledge was a different one from her other victims, not to mention more handsome despite being younger. She even found herself falling in love with him, which generated one question in Takeru's head: Was Cody her true mate? She started pondering this until she heard the door burst open.

"Wow, you don't look too happy," Patamon pointed out as an angry Cody stepped in, with Armadillomon behind him.

"And she's supposed to be my friend!" Cody snapped, sobbing. "I try to reason with her about our relationship, and she still doesn't accept it.

"I'm guessing the talk with her about me didn't go well?" Takeru inquired. "Assuming we're talking about Yolei here."

Cody nodded. "Why can't she see that my relationship with you is like any other love? Like Matt and Sora."

"That is an excellent question there, considering I'm still the same TK from when we all first met."

"Apparently not to Yolei. To her you're a demon. And she had a lot of things to say about you."

Takeru's face lit up at this, showing mock interest in what her least favorite person in the world had to say. "Nothing positive, I bet. Even Kari wouldn't stoop as far as to insulting me, despite her not wanting to see me either." The blonde moved up to her lover.

"Do you want to hear them?" Cody offered.

"I think I'll pass." Takeru pulled the youngest DigiDestined into a kiss. "Besides, I think I've heard enough of Yolei's comments to remember them all."

"But why?" Cody wondered, his anger softening up. "Why would she treat me like this? We've been best friends for a while, so how can my finding love ruin it? I did nothing to her, and yet she hates me for falling in love with a witch."

"A succubus, to be exact," Takeru corrected, "But close enough, for we came from witches. Anyway, I think you answered that question already. She doesn't understand, and she never will. The others are following suit. They fear me." Takeru turned Cody's head so they were facing each other, and for a second she was lost in the boy's angelic looks. She couldn't wait to test out her spell.

"They fear _us_," the Child of Reliable Knowledge corrected.

"And I'd say let them. If they can't accept us, then you don't need them. You don't need anyone besides me, Cody." Takeru stared into those forest green eyes. "That may make them enemies, but that's okay with me. I'll protect you." Then the succubus' eyes fell on her completed potion. "But I won't always be around to protect you."

"What?" Cody was confused, then noticed the potion still sitting dormant behind his mate. "What's that?"

"I just created something that will simply raise your strength." Takeru regarded Armadillomon. "And I know you have Armadillomon, but it would do us well to strengthen our group. You've always wished to become stronger, correct?"

"Yeah..." the youngest DigiDestined stared at the potion, wondering how it would give him strength. He could definitely use the extra confidence, but he didn't know what it might do to him. There was only one way to find out. Sure, he wasn't on good terms with the others, but he couldn't hate them. However, thinking back on how they've been treated throughout the past year was causing Cody to feel otherwise.

"So? Do you want to try it?" Takeru coaxed, eager to execute her spell.

"Yes." The boy stepped forward, taking his place on one side of the large stone cauldron, and Takeru took her place on the opposite side.

"I can hardly wait." Patamon flew excitedly over to his partner's side, refusing to miss what was going to transpire.

Armadillomon, on the other hand, had a horrible feeling about this. What was his partner getting into? Whatever Takeru's spell was, it wasn't going to be on the side of the light. And Cody used to be on that side, but from everything the shelled Digimon had seen, he knew he was losing the once-innocent though mature child to the darkness.

Takeru began the incantation that coincided with the potion.

_An innocent heart_

_Once so pure _

_Child of Knowledge _

_Succumb to Despair's lure._

_Shed your Reliability_

_And join your queen_

_Leave that fool Yolei_

_And your Light will be wiped clean._

Cody watched as a black cloud shot out of the concoction and enveloped him, consuming him. He could feel it, though it felt a little uncomfortable at first, as he felt more of it entering every part of his being. The boy started to feel comfort with the darkness. He also remembered everything his so-called friends had done to him, from ignoring him to insults. Finally, an image of Yolei appeared in his mind, which generated the rage all over again.

The Child of Reliable Knowledge then felt himself change. His shoulders grew broader, and he felt a growth spurt coursing through him, adding a few more feet to his height. Cody felt stronger with each second.

_Cody..._ Armadillomon could only watch his partner's transformation. He didn't like this one bit, knowing it was wrong. The shelled Digimon glanced at Takeru and Patamon, who were enjoying every minute of the blonde's spell at work.

When the darkness surrounding Cody subsided, the former Child and Digimon of Hope were nearly ecstatic to see Takeru's finished product.

"Did it work?" Cody wondered as he noticed his lover's and Patamon's proud expression...and Armadillomon's worried one. He then noticed that he was hovering a few feet higher than before, almost above Takeru's height.

"You tell me." Takeru motioned to a mirror in the corner, where Cody realized that the spell did indeed work, though a little...better than what he originally thought. The young man in the mirror had dark, shoulder-length hair, a lean, muscular figure, a black sleeveless shirt, and black pants. The Child of Reliable Knowledge couldn't believe it.

Armadillomon, however, was at a loss for a comment as he was trying to take in his transformed partner. His partner's forest green eyes were the same, except it intimidated the armored creature a bit. However, he knew that this was no longer the boy he first met. That was a demon, which was making Armadillomon uneasier by the second. "What did you do to him?" he demanded, glaring at Takeru.

"Exactly what I promised," Takeru joined her lover's side, admiring the handsome man she created. "I made him powerful." She regarded the angry Digimon, putting on a face of numbness. "I'm guessing you don't like it?"

"I don't! Change him back!"

"Come on, Armadillomon." Patamon flew over to Armadillomon, trying futilely to cheer him up. "You should lighten up a little, especially when we made your partner better."

"You poisoned him, and I doubt Cody likes his new look."

"Actually, Armadillomon..." Cody said, turning to his partner, "I like it."

"You don't mean that, do you?" Armadillomon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I know Yolei made you, but I never thought..."

"I don't even want to hear that name right now," the Child of Reliable Knowledge cut him off. A dark aura started to surround Cody.

"Especially when she's caused you so much pain," Takeru added, whispering in his ear. "They all have, treating you the same as me. They're not our friends, Cody."

"You're right, TK," the youngest DigiDestined agreed. "They're _not_ my friends. If they can't accept us together or even your existence, why should I have anything more to do with them?"

"Because you wanted to believe in them," answered Takeru. "You were hoping that they would change about me." She kissed him.

"And I was wrong," Cody said when they parted. "You're the only one I need now" He stared down at the woman before him, lost in her alluring appearance.

"Cody, this isn't what you want." Armadillomon made another attempt to reach out to his partner; however, that earned him a glare from the boy.

"This _is_ what I want, Armadillomon," Cody countered, menace in his voice, which startled his partner. "And if you're not with me, you can be against me. Of course, you won't be able to digivolve."

"You heard him." Takeru sneered at the shelled Rookie. "Either you can stay with him and support his decision, or join those pathetic mortals."

Armadillomon winced, knowing that they were both right. He needed Cody; he was his best friend. But the shelled Digimon didn't see any trace of his friend in the young man in Takeru's corrupt hold. However, Armadillomon would stay by side, no matter what.

"I have to stay with him," the armored Rookie decided, joining Cody and Takeru. He may not be able to reach out to him now, but Armadillomon had to hope that Cody would regain himself. He wasn't giving up on the boy.

"Now that that's settled..." Takeru gave Cody a quick peck on the lips. "I'd love to have a little...fun with you."

"I'd like that, Takeru." Cody smiled, though with a slightly sinister edge. He couldn't wait to see what his lover would have in store for him, and judging from the creature's hungry expression. He wouldn't have to wait long.


End file.
